Damyip Domination
Group Name: The Damyip Domination Created by: Glen A. Larson and Jay P. Hailey Appearance: ' ST-OM Banshee Squadron '''Number of Members: ' Depends on how you count it. 'Nature of Members: ' A secluded race of Reptilian Cyborgs, and an insanely large army of robot war machines. 'Organization: ' Very. The Damyip War Machines organize like an insect hive. They borrow heavily from the insects found on the Damyip homeworld. For the Semi-Organic original Damyip, unknown 'Military forces: ' The Damyip countered the successful Lefyt Battlewagons with War Blocks - ships that serve, essentially the same function. The Damyip have "Battle pods" which are unmanned combat drones designed to destroy fighters and attack other shipping. They're not terribly intelligent, but specialized for flying and fighting. Damyip have human sizes war-bots. These look like Human Sized robot Ants with red, multi-faceted eyes, blasters where their antennae should be and mandibles for chopping meat people to bits. The real strength of the Damyip war machine are the Queen-Pods - a fat, large and under armed ship, that can land and re arrange itself into a factory, which can build more War Machines. Because The new Factory/Colony is automated it can exist almost anywhere and start spewing war machines. A place that isn't under attack a lot can become quickly built up with automated hive-factories that churn out war machines. 'Game Role: ' A lot of warbots to shoot. 'World Role: ' Exceptionally aggressive self-defense '''Relative Influence: Large, they have conquered many planets Public or Secret?: ''' Public '''Publicly Stated Goal: Kill all Lefyt. Kill or control all who might pose a threat to the Damyip. Relative Wealth: ' Large, multiple planets and star systems harnessed into an efficient machine economy. '''Group advantages: ' An almost unending supply of war-bots. 'Special Abilities: ' The Damyipd Dominion is actually run by a council of AIs who can think VERY quickly. 'Group disadvantages: ' Lower than average technology - something the Damyip Domination is working on fixing. '''Special disadvantages: Although they can copy with stunning speed and efficiency, they aren't so good at the innovation. Those who favor them: ' The Damyip '''Those opposed to them: ' Lefyt. Orions, Cautiously, the Federation. '''Area of Operation: In unknown space beyond the Briar Patch. 'Headquarters Location: ' Damyip Home world. 'Public Face: ' Implacable War Machines 'Notable Members: ' Cemves of the Lefyt. Cemves, for reasons that have not been adequately explored, sought out the Damyip and offered his services as a consultant. They accepted and followed his advice. Cemves' tactic of cruel betrayal and back stabbing was successful. He insists on being catered to hand and foot, and being treated "according to his station". This will continue until his usefulness to the Damyip is over. Then he will be terminated. The Damyip have noted that he is not a properly functioning Lefyt individual. 'History of the Organization: ' No one really knows how the War Started. Both sides claim that the other started it. The Damyip were hard pressed and, in time, faced ultimate defeat. They build their first generation of AI and put all defenses in the hands of that being. The AI systematically, over a long period fought the Lefyt to a stand still. The AIs consider the Lefyt to be dangerously, and incurably racist. They feels they MUST destroy them, to assure the safety of the Damyip Domination. On worlds conquered by the Damyip, AI Over lords have been emplaced to assure that subject races do not pose a threat to the Damyip. The AI Overlords reward cooperation and punish resistance. Few have gone into Damyip occupied territory and returned to tell the tale. Fate of the Oganization: The Damyip Domination is far from the Federation. The trio of Warblocks encountered by Starfleet had travelled a very long distance, for them. 'Meta: ' The Ur-Damyip built the Damyip AI with a preference for borrowing from insects and a profound dislike of Orionoids. There are about 1 million Ur-Damyip on the Damyip home world. They live plugged into a matrix. The Damyip AI respect them, but they aren't really relevant to the Damyip war effort any more. The Damyip AI Default to "Kill all Lefyt and their friends". They have a default mistrust of all organic life forms and a deep rooted need for control. The most advanced Damyip AI are actually the Planetary overlords, which become more and more complex trying to model sentient organic life forms and predict their actions. These AIs are much more intelligent than the Hive-Queen-facilities. Unknown to the Battlewagon Stellar and it's refugees, the eight colonies still exist and live under Damyip Domination. The Damyip are resistant to the idea of genocide. They would like nothing more than to ignore the Lefyt, but feel that they must take care to keep the Lefyt down. Other worlds under Damyip Domination have populations of people who have cybernetic implants to allow communication and monitoring by the AI Overlords. The relationship is much more complex. The Damyip AI are pretty alien in outlook. They seem to feel that the universe itself is sentient and seem to have a long term project of establishing communications with it. A universe that can create the Lefyt and unleash them upon an unsuspecting Damyip has unpleasant connotations. Right now the Damyip AI are buzzing with debate. Should the Lefyt captives be studied? Does their existence and thought process reflect something about the universe, or are the Lefyt aberrations, unimportant to the over all scheme of the universe? With no consensus, the default is malign neglect of the colonial worlds. A subset of Hive-Queen units were told to hunt down the refugees of the conquest and make sure the no longer pose a threat. Those Hive-Queen units are now requesting technology upgrades and assistance for dealing with the Federation. 2408 Update: The Damyip Domination has joined the League of Unaligned Worlds and has received serious technological upgrades from other members and through commercial transactions. Although the Federation has made contact with the Damyip, negotiations are slow since the Damyip are NOT impressed with the Federation taking in Lefyt refugees. Relations: The Federation: The Federation is seeking to open more contact with the Damyip AIs to try and exchange more information and try to find common ground for negotiations. The Damyip view this cynically due to their native mistrust of humanoids. This is complicated by matters described below. There has been an uptick in the number of raiders and pirates in the region, of odd design. Starfleet Intelligence suspects the Damyip are building and fielding light raiders as a way to explore, capture useful materials and intelligence about the UFP. Starfleet has raised the number of ships patrolling the area in response. The Klingons: There has been little contact between the Klingons and the Damyip. Klingons who learn of the Damyip are deeply offended by the notion of a species that built war droids to do their fighting for them. All Klingons agree, open season on any Damyip war machine of any size or description. They are dishonor embodied, fashioned of metal, plastic, and silicon. Possible Damyip Raiders are pursued and attacked without mercy. Due to the peace between the Klingon Empire and the Federation, Some Klingon Starships patrol the local pace lanes hoping to destroy the raiders. The Bendarri: The Bendarri Empire does not have much presence in the region. A few outposts have reported raids and isolated incidents. The Empire is considering how best to respond to this, given their limits. The Zhodani Consulate: The Zhodani have their own problems to deal with. However they have complained of Raiders that match the signature of the possible Damyip types. "The Resistance": This group has been denied and disclaimed by Darma and most right thinking Lefyt. Darma hopes to win freedom for the Lefyt Colonies via diplomatic means. He certainly does not like the idea of restarting the war when the Lefyt survivors are so few and so poorly armed. However, Lefyt dissidents are seen among "The Resistance". Orions from Botchok and other Orion worlds are seen. Musari make up some of the Resistance. So do renegade Klingons and even a few humans who do not get along well in the civilized world. "The Resistance" uses an old symbol from Lefyt history, as their sign. They are, for all intents and purposes, a Pirate band that specializes in raiding the Damyip Dominion. They use pretty advanced cloaking devices of unknown design (Meta - an Orion Fork of Klingon technology) a sneak around the Damyip Dominion. Apparently, they have visited several worlds occupied by the Damyip. They have a propaganda channel, "Voice of the Resistance" - the VoR says their mission is to throw off the Damyip Tryanny. The Resistance has been careful not to run afoul of the Federation, Klingons, Bendarri or Zhodani. Their ships are newly built Orion Models, usually Light-Raider and Raider types. The Headquarters of The Resistance is not known at this time. Federation Starships are searching for it. The Damyip say that The Resistance proves that peaceful coexiestence is an unrealistic aspiration. Either the Damyip triumph or they perish. The nature of the Lefyt and other humanoids is inherently biased against Damyip and would not ever let peace last for long. Starfleet Intelligence speculates that the Resistance is backed by some Orion Nobles who are just offended by the notion of Orionoid people living under AI domination. Also, the Resistance may prove useful as live fire test platforms for new weapons, systems and organizational techniques. Some assert that the Orions will, in time, use The Resistance as a farm team to develop talented young people into experienced pirates. Others assert that Orion Nobles stand to profit handsomely if they can re-establish the Lefyt as Orion worlds not under the guns of the Klingons and the Federation. Category:Groups Category:ST-OM Category:Banshee Squadron